collosalmajestyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ozemya
Ozemya (również Ozemia) jest to kraina położona na zachód od Kantepushu i na południowy-zachód od Dethrionu. Na terytorium Ozemyi istnieją dwa państwa - Teokracja Błysku oraz państwo mautańskie. W większości - a najbardziej na północy - występują regiony pustynne, reszta to tereny zalesione, zaś w środkowej Ozemyi znajduje się puszcza. Językiem urzędowym jest tu ozemski. Historia Historycy Mauty i Błysku zgodnie przyjmują, że początek istnienia państwa Mautańskiego umiejscawia się w czasie na pięć tysięcy lat przed obecną erą. Wydarzenie które zapoczątkowało powstanie cywilizacji przypisuje się czterem "ojcom" założycielom - byli to Seth, Sibuna, Sekhmet i Ozyrys. W księgach Mauty nie wspomina się zbyt wiele o dwóch ostatnich - najważniejszymi postaciami są Seth - Pan Śmierci - oraz Sibuna - Pani Życia. Historycznie cały swój początek zawdzięcza się zorganizowaniu plemion znajdujących się na półwyspie Hamsa, gdzie mówi się o Sethcie jako wielkim nauczycielu dającym ludziom nauki. Początkowo Seth niechętnie daje wskazówki plemieniom w celu ułatwienia im życia, jednak za namową Ozyrysa i przekonany o chwale i władzy jaką da mu możliwość kierowania plemionami, która całkowicie zawładnęła jego życiem, Pan Śmierci zaczął nauczać swoich przyszłych poddanych ciężkiej sztuki uprawy roli, konstrukcji budowli oraz wyznaczył wybrańców w celu nauczenia ich posługiwania się magią nekromancji. Po kilku latach zyskał on tytuł Króla-Boga, co stopniowo doprowadzało do degeneracji jego umysłu i nieufności wobec Sibuny i Ozyrysa. Po wielu latach panowania jako Najwyższy Triat, doczekał się z Sibuną potomka którego nazwał Kanndhir, później zaś - po odkryciu, że syn nie jest jego, tylko Ozyrysa i Sibuny, zmienił mu imię na Nephthys - co oznacza bękarta. Seth stracił całkowicie zaufanie do Sibuny, jednak pozostawił ją przy życiu co miało być dla niej karą. Seth stracił w końcu zaufanie do kogokolwiek, przez co przez większość czasu przesiadywał w swym pałacu sam, bez sług ani kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym. Ludności nie spodobało się to, przez co wzniecono powstanie przeciwko rządzącemu. Podczas obrony pałacu, Seth został ciężko raniony, jednak zbiegł ze swoją siostrą-żoną do miejsca, które Mautyści nazywają Hamunaptrą - tajemniczego miejsca ostatniego spoczynku rodzeństwa. Po tym jak Seth zniknął, zaczynają rządzić pierwsi Triatowie - wprowadza się również Radę, składającą się z nekromantów Mauty. Państwo rozwija się, powoli pochłaniając cały teren na wschód od półwyspu - ekspansja trwa przez lata. Do roku 3000 przed obecną erą, państwo Zjednoczonej Ozemyi obejmuje terytorium aż do wschodniego wybrzeża na całym południu krainy. Stan ten trwa przez wieki, pozwalając na ogromny rozwój państwa. Imperium przeżywa ogromną rewolucję w roku 1102 obecnej ery, kiedy to kapłana Mauty - Mattheve zaczęły nawiedzać wizje nakazujące znaleźć zaginioną księgę Sekhmet. Gdy ostatecznie księgę znalazł, stworzył doktrynę którą nazwał Błyskiem - od wizji które przeżywał gdyż miały one formy "błysków". Zrzucił on szaty nekromanty, stając się kaznodzieją nakazującym wierzyć. O ile z początku wizja ta nie przekonuje zbyt dużej ilości osób, tak wiele lat później zdołał przekonać do siebie sporą ilość obywateli, a nawet władzę Imperium. Całe wschodnie państwo z czasem przestało wyznawać doktrynę Mauty, powoli przekształcając niektóre miasta w siedziby Błysku. Niesamowite zdolności przywódcze Mattheve'a zdołały nawet pchnąć go ku stworzeniu własnej organizacji - a potem również państwa. Wielu konserwatywnym Mautystom bardzo przeszkadzała ta sytuacja, zwłaszcza, że kraj podzielił się wbrew pozorom na pół - im bliżej wschodu, tym więcej wyznawców Błysku można było spotkać. Ostatecznie załagodzono ten problem, oddając pod władzę Mattheve'owi wschodnią część państwa, tworząc z niego odrębny twór podlegający państwu Mautańskiemu. Kolejnym krokiem jaki podjął Mattheve - na niedługo przed swoją śmiercią - było wystąpienie przeciwko uciemiężeniu i braku suwerenności względem Mauty, która była według Mattheve'a fałszywą nauką. Rozzłościło to władze Mauty, co tylko zaogniało nieunikniony konflikt. Władze Mauty postanowiły pojmać kaznodzieję, i po szybkim procesie, skazano go na śmierć poprzez ukrzyżowanie. Mautyści twierdzili, że nie mają z tym nic wspólnego, a to jedynie zbrodnia popełniona przez ekstremistów na których nie mieli wpływu. Wyznawcy Błysku uznali Matteva świętym, a co za tym szło - wyznawcy Błysku wypowiedzieli wojnę Maucie. Miało to miejsce w latach 1164 - 1171, a zakończyło się rozejmem w którym Mauta uznała zwycięstwo Błysku, oraz wydała ludzi odpowiedzialnych za śmierć proroka. Uznali również niepodległość nowego państwa jakim jest Teokracja Błysku, zaś sami cofnęli się do półwyspu z którego niegdyś wyszli. Religie i wierzenia Poprzez podział ideologiczny i pod wpływem objawień Mattheve'a, istnieją w Ozemyi aktualnie dwie religie ściśle powiązane z południową częścią krainy. Im dalej na wschód, tym więcej wyznawców Błysku, im dalej na zachód, tym więcej wyznawców Mauty - na półwyspie nie znajdzie się prawie nikogo kto wyznawałby Sekhmet, natomiast na samym wschodzie nie toleruje się kompletnie wyznawców Mauty. 'Mauta' Jest to religia związana czysto z kultem śmierci. Wyznawcy mają określone święta związane ze śmiercią, same pogrzeby są też obchodzone w dość specyficzny sposób. Miejscem centralnym, w którym zbierają się na pielgrzymkach wyznawcy Mauty, jest prastara świątynia w Rijir, gdzie znajdują się święte relikwie należące do Setha i Sibuny. Przynajmniej raz w ciągu życia, wyznawca ma obowiązek odprawić pielgrzymkę do tego świętego miejsca w celu oczyszczenia się przed przejściem do zaświatów - inaczej jego dusza będzie odprawiać pielgrzymkę w zaświatach, a ta trwa do czasu, aż Seth powoła ostateczny sąd nad swoimi wyznawcami. Kapłanami w Świątyni Mauty są nekromanci. To oni zajmują się opisywaniem filozofii, teologii jak również i nauki. Zajmują się także magią, jednakże służy ona bardziej w celach badawczych niżeli w formie używania jej na codzień w używaniu magii dla magii. Z upływem czasu, nekromanci osiągnęli ogromne sukcesy na polu medycyny i farmaceutyki, przez co są również świetnymi lekarzami. Rzadko jednak stosują magię w celach medycznych, chyba, że przeprowadzają sekcję zwłok - dzięki wielu eksperymentom na zwłokach, udało się nawet zrozumieć działanie fluidu witalnego, a co za tym idzie - powoływać do życia twory potężniejsze niż bezmyślne zombie. Sama nekromancja mautańska jest rozbita na cztery formy energetyczne, których każdy nekromanta stopniowo się uczy. #Energia Poznania (Zielona) - Jest to energia początkowa, najsłabsza i służąca jedynie w celach poznawczych. Nie służy ona w celach defensywnych czy ofensywnych, gdyż wykorzystywanie tejże energii ma na celu nauczanie się i wspomaganie empirycznych metod badawczych by zwiększyć efektowność otrzymywania wyników. #Energia Rozkładu (Biała) - Jest to energia dla osób, które zapragnęły poznawać dalszą część natury nekromancji - posiada ona efekty przypominające naturalną stronę tej szkoły, jednak nauka białej energii jest trudna i często nieprzyswajalna dla niektórych z uczniów. #Energia Agonii (Fioletowa) - Jest to energia przeznaczona tylko dla najpotężniejszych mautańskich nekromantów. Oprócz samej magii, kandydaci do nauki muszą poznać również szczegóły filozofii i teologii Mauty by móc sprostać wymaganiom zrozumienia działania tej właśnie energii. Jest ona używana przez Arcynekromantów, rzadziej przez niższych stopniem - dlatego jest wręcz elitarną formą energetyczną nerkomancji mautańskiej. #Energia Śmierci (Czarna) - Jest to ostateczna, czasami uznawana jako hipotetyczna, forma energii której używanie jest niemożliwe bez "symulacji" za pomocą odpowiednich przedmiotów bądź odpowiednich sił zewnętrznych niezależnych od użytkownika. Prawie nikt spośród Mauty nie nauczył się używać bez przeszkód tej odmiany energii, natomiast udało się utrzymywać sztucznie tę energię na krótki okres. Nie jest jednakże pewne, czy można kwalifikować te sztuczne twory jako prawowitą magię, a raczej jako wzmocnienie efektu energii fioletowej. Również istnieje doktryna V'Mauty w której kultywuje się Uczucie Śmierci, nie jest to jednak sprzeczne z oficjalną doktryną mautańską. 'Błysk' : Więcej w artykule: Kościół Błysku. Rozkwit doktryny Błysku datuje się na okres następujący krótko po śmierci proroka Mattheve'a. Wiara ta wzmocniła się gdy tylko największy kultywator zmarł, zaś wszelkie przedmioty które były związane z jego śmiercią zostały uznane za święte symbole religijne Błysku. Tak więc sam krzyż, na którym Mattheve został ukrzyżowany, stał się symbolem religijnym Kościoła. Większość wiernych posiada krzyże w domach, jak również wiele instytucji - w tym szpitali i uniwerystetów - posiada w tle swojego godła krzyż bądź symboliczne nawiązanie do niego. Tyczy się to głównie wschodniego terytorium Ozemyi, gdyż tam znajduje się największa liczba wiernych. Teo kracja Błysku silnie powiązała wojsko z Kościołem, przez co żołnierze posiadają specjalną technikę którą nazywają Wiarą. Jest to rodzaj Mistycyzmu pomieszanego z psychologicznym i fizycznym treningiem, co powoduje, że żołnierze stają się Rycerzami - Kapłanami. W armii istnieją trzy szkoły - Włóczni, Miecza i Pięści. Nie różnią się one doktrynalnie ani w żaden sposób od siebie nie odstają, a jedyne co się zmienia to broń której używają rycerze odpowiedniej szkoły. Szkoła Pięści różni się od pozostałych tym, że członkowie tej doktryny nie noszą zbroi, a sami używają tylko swojego ciała do walki. O ile Włócznia i Miecz są szkołami czysto powiązanymi z walką i wojskiem, tak Pięść oprócz funkcji dydaktycznej i uniwerysteckiej, należy również do służb wywiadowczych. Władzę nad całym Kościołem sprawuje Wielki Prorok wybierany przez Senat Trzydziestu Dwóch składający się z generałów, najwyższych kapłanów i mistrzów zakonnych. Mimo wszystko, religia ta ma sporo elementów obyczajowych z Mauty - jak na przykład święto Siedmiu Dni, czy przekazywanie rodzinnych, miedzianych pierścieni z ojca na syna. Podobieństwa te są jednak związane bardziej z kulturowym dorobkiem niżeli z ideologiczną doktryną Błysku. Geografia Ozemya jest podzielona na cztery regiony: półwysep Hamsa, Ozemyę południową (Teokracja Błysk), Ozemyę środkową (Mroczna Bruzda, inaczej tereny orków) oraz Ozemyę północną (głównie pustynie). Półwysep Hamsa jest to właściwie terytorium należące do państwa Mautańskiego. Najwięcej miast i wiosek położonych jest przy rzece która przepływa przez półwysep, natomiast na samym środku rzeki (jak również przy źródle) znajduje się stolica państwa Mautańskiego - Rijir. O ile tereny południowe półwyspu są w większości zamieszkane, tak na północy jest przewaga grobowców i piramid nad miejscami zasiedlenia. Ozemya Południowa jest w całości zajęta przez Teokrację Błysku, i granica państwa wyznaczona jest przez kraniec krainy geograficznej. Stolicą Teokracji jest Terrapolis i jednocześnie jest to największe miasto w Ozemyi, natomiast drugim największym miastem jest Mineopolis które znajduje się na granicy z państwem Mautańskim. Obydwa miasta są największymi skupiskami ludności, jak również znajdują się tam ważniejsze ośrodki edukacji, polityki, religii czy największych kompanii handlowych. Pomiędzy miastami znajdują się znacznie mniejsze miasteczka, m. in. Noubarya, Treetop Tower czy Gisset które są największymi eksporterami żywności. Oprócz tego, można tu również znaleźć wiele grobowców z czasów świetności państwa Mautańskiego, które przetrwały w prawie nienaruszonym stanie. W górach znajduje się również siedziba krasnoludzkiego Klanu Szerokich Młotów, którzy utrzymują stosunki handlowe z Teokracją, wymieniając wydobyte żelazo, kamienie i węgiel za żywność i sprzęt górniczy. Mroczna Bruzda jest terenem niezasiedlonym w żaden sposób przez ludzi, głównie z powodu nieprzyjaznego, wilgotnego klimatu jak i zamieszkującym puszczę orków. Wielu podróżników twierdzi, że również istnieją tam grobowce identyczne do tych, które znajdują się w południowej Ozemyi oraz na półwyspie Hamsa, jednak nikt oficjalnie nie potwierdził, że istnieją tam takowe miejsca (głównie przez trudny teren, nieprzyjaznych tubylców i nakaz organizacji ekologicznych, twierdzących że jakikolwiek kontakt z orkami mógłby zniszczyć ich naturalny rozwój). Znajduje się tu ciągnący się przez wiele kilometrów trakt, który jest jedyną drogą pomiędzy Ozemyą Północną i Południową - miejsce to nie jest zamieszkane przez orków ani nie jest miejscem w którym odbywają się ich polowania, dlatego handel pomiędzy miastami Ozemyi Północnej i Południowej przebiega właściwie bez przeszkód. Północna Ozemya była zamieszkana głównie przez nomadów i biedotę która organizowała się w mniejszych czy większych osiedlach, jednak miejsca te nie podlegały władzy żadnego państwa. Wtedy mówiło się o tym miejscu "Dzika Północ", ze względu na obecność szeryfów pilnujących porządku w miastach i wszechobecnych bandytów żerujących na uchodźcach bądź handlarzach na nieoficjalnych szlakach. Dopiero po Pierwszej Wojnie, Teokracja zdecydowała się na pomoc humanitarną i na misje pokojowe w celu uzurpacji miast i przyłączeniu go do państwa. Wielu uchodźców z Północy zaczęło wędrować na południe, inni natomiast postanowili założyć miasto ze strzępów robotów, maszyn, pojazdów i pozostałości budowli - dzisiaj zwane jest ono Scrapyard. Po wojnie, Teokracja również postanowiła założyć sztuczne miasto które miało zrzeszać uchodźców, które nazwano Varonetar. Po wielu latach oba osiedla prosperowały bardzo dobrze, zaś pakt pomiędzy nimi pozwolił na wymianę sprzętu ze Scrappyardu za wszelką pomoc ze strony Varonetar. Ponadto, można znaleźć tu również wiele baz wojskowych takich jak Corregidor. Na wschód od brzegu Ozemyi Południowej, znajdują się wyspy - Husserla i Schellera. Na pierwszej znajduje się jednostka obserwacyjna oraz stacja badawcza Imperator firmy Intelli, natomiast na drugiej zbudowane jest więzienie oraz środek resocjalizacyjny. Wyspy należą do Teokracji Błysku, wszelkimi sprawami administracyjnymi zajmuje się Mniejszy Gubernator obu wysp. Do Teokracji należy również platforma RIOSOS-1. Grupy/organizacje Oprócz samej armii Błysku oraz kręgu nekromantów Mauty, w wielu miastach kryją się organizacje mające wpływ na wiele dziedzin związanych z biznesem, przestępczością lub religią. 'Czarne Orły' : Dokładny artykuł: Czarne Orły Nieoficjalnie istnieli od bardzo długiego czasu - byli grupami bandytów którzy nawiedzali środkową Ozemyę około 1700 roku. Pierwotnie zajmowali się zwykłymi napadami, rzadziej czymś bardziej zorganizowanym na większą skalę. Byli to głównie imigranci z Kantepushu oraz innych wschodnich krain. Ich liczebność wzrastała, natomiast siły prewencyjne Teokracji wysyłały wielu żołnierzy, jednakże Ci wracali z pustymi rękoma. Udało się łapać pojedynczych członków, jednakże każdy z nich podczas przesłuchania popełniał samobójstwo poprzez skręcanie sobie karku - organizacja ta była do pewnego momentu całkowitą tajemnicą dla śledczych Teokracji, czasami nawet wątpiono czy uda się kiedykolwiek dowiedzieć o nich czegoś więcej. Ich rozwój miał miejsce na początku 1904 roku, kiedy to grupy Czarnych Orłów, Górskich Toporów oraz Kościorękich została sprowokowana do otwartej walki w Treetop Tower. Tam wszyscy członkowie gangów, potajemnie spotkali się, by następnie urządzić ogromną rzeź którą następnego dnia nazwano "Strzelaniną w Treetop Tower". Czarne Orły całkowicie zdominowały obydwa gangi podczas potyczki, co spowodowało że hersztowie obu ugrupowań oddali się we władzę Czarnych Orłów, co pozwoliło na zwiększenie oddziałów bandyckich żołnierzy - jednak przez miks kulturowy, zasady trzeba było ujednolicić, a cała przestępczość przestała mieć charakter napadowy. Czarne Orły przeszły więc do prawie "legalnej" działalności, zajmując się haraczami za "ochronę" i zbieraniem opłat od biedniejszych inwestorów za pomocą zastraszania. Teokracja problem wykryła zbyt późno by móc podjąć jakiekolwiek działania, natomiast Czarne Orły powoli przed Pierwszą Wojną znaleźli się na szczycie największych grup przestępczych. Do dziś niewiele wiadomo o samej strukturze tej organizacji, jednak ich przestępczy charakter skutecznie daje się we znaki władzom i ludziom. 'Kult Ra' 'Intelli Corporation' 'Technołowcy' 'Arystokracja Ceadesu i Nobeli' 'Przymierze' Mięśni i Stali